300 Hysterically Giggling Elves
by Shyranae
Summary: Once Yami's sarcasm got the better of him. The results have become something of a legend. One Shot side to the HP/YGO Light in the Shadows trilogy


_At the request of Shiro Inutoko I have written up the long forgotten scene which was mentioned in chapter 11 of Light in the Shadows._

_I had forgotten the exact scene, but I managed to dredge it up off a folder on my hard-drive that I didn't even know was there. A warning this is a slightly silly little one shot, but I hope you enjoy reading it._

_So without further ado...I give you:_

The Reason for 300 Hysterically Giggling Elves

Yami watched the elves dancing with something akin to amusement. Their use of music to enhance their magic he understood. At least he understood the idea; the application was way beyond him. The dancing made no sense.

He watched the adults whirl around, their feet moving faster than Yami could see. In the midst of the spinning mass of people Yami caught a glimpse of Yugi dancing along with the adults. The tiny elf-child was not quite as graceful as his elders. Still, what Yugi lacked in grace he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Along the link Yami could feel a pleasant bubbling sensation which he had quickly learnt to associate with Yugi laughing. Yami shook his head and rested his chin on his palm.

"Yami." The easy welcoming tones told Yami that it was Joey strolling through the trees. None of the other elves treated Yami with any level of welcome. They tolerated him, but Yami didn't think that one of them actually like him. The blonde elf dropped lightly to sit next to Yami on the horizontal branch. Immediately Joey began to tap his toes against the bark. "Enjoying the music?" Joey asked with a knowing chuckle.

Yami glared at him, he didn't appreciate being mocked. "Why are they doing this?"

Joey smiled. "Because it is fun."

Yami blinked. "Fun?" Why would spinning around and waving your arms be fun? Elves made no sense.

"Just because the only thing you find fun is watching humans scream in terror, does not meant we all do. Dancing is relaxing." Joes shrugged nonchalantly. He was now bouncing his head in time to the music.

"Then why are you not participating?" Yami snipped. Watching humans scream wasn't fun, it was entertaining and enjoyable. Fun wasn't something Yami ever remembered having.

/That is a little sad./ Yugi sent to him while the elf continued jumping around and generally looking ridiculous.

Yami spared Yugi a milder version of the glare he had given Joey.

Joey was chuckling now. "You know you can also use the dancing to make magic stronger." He said.

Yami rolled his eyes. That he didn't believe.

Joey grinned. "True, maybe you could try it one day. You never know adding a little jig to your spells might help in a fight with another Shade."

At that point a bright spark of magic swarmed from inside the dancing group. The result was Yami's retort was a little more irritated than it was intended. "Yes when faced with another Shade I shall perform a startling pirouette and they will flee in terror before me. Great realms of victory shall be mine."

For a moment Yami thought he had said something wrong. Joey's face went blank. Every elf in the clearing had stopped what they were doing, Yugi included and they all watched Yami with the same blank look. Yami tilted his head curiously. Then Joey started to smile and a quiet laugh tickled the air in the clearing.

Yami frowned. The laughs started to come thicker; Joey was doubled over hugging his stomach with tears streaming down his cheeks while he laughed. All over the clearing the elves were laughing, leaning against trees and each other in useless attempts to stay upright. At the sound more elves appeared from the village. They stopped at the edge of the cackling crowd and looked confused. Then as their kin folk gasped out explainations in the ringing elfin language, the newcomers started to laugh as well.

Yami got to his feet feeling hurt. They were laughing at him; even Yugi was rolling on the ground. Yami sniffed and dissolved his physical form. He had enough dignity to know when he wasn't wanted. As Yami passed through the village he noticed that the laughing was spreading. He was certain that every single elf in the village was now partially collapsed giggling insanely.

The magic around the village was pulsing in response to the elves hysterical laughter. Yami shivered it off himself and settled outside the village to finish sulking.

It took a full day for the laughter to subside. When Yugi finally found Yami the Shade gave him a decidedly frosty glare. Yugi tried to explain that they had been laughing at Yami's comment and the mental image of him performing a pirouette to frighten off other Shades.

Yami refused to believe him. From then on if one of the elves startled to chuckle as Yami went past, the Shade would haughtily ignore them.

It never worked. Sometimes it made them laugh again.

* * *

><p><em>As I said. Fun, but with little substance. I hope you've enjoyed reading.<em>


End file.
